Far Away
by hizou
Summary: Uma missão,um ferimento grave. Talvez, só percebemos o verdadeiro valor das coisas quando estamos a ponto de perdê-las.


**Disclaimer:Hoje eu consegui finalmente roubá-lo!Sim roubei Naruto!ò-ó Só que quando eu fui assinar os papeis...**

**Carinha 1: Ai...você acordou! – Diz com uma voz um tanto sarcastica**

**Eu:Nom, eu caí da cama!u.ú – Senta num cantinho afastado**

**Carinha 2:Num to dizendo!Ela é muito problemática!u.u**

**Obs:u.u'' Bom...fiz o melhor que pude!i-i'' Desculpem se nom ficou bom!**

**Agradecimentos: Quero agradecer as minhas cobaias queridas (Spect-san, Kiori-chan e Paula-chan) que eu tanto amo, por terem lido essa fanfic, e é claro agradecer as pessoas que vão ler agora i-i'' (Kiori-chan, bigadu por ajudar na sinopse o/)**

**Far Away**

Estava pensando no que havia acontecido a uma hora atrás, naquela maldita missão.Estava se achando um completo líder da missão não podia ter deixado isso acontecer.

**Flash back da missão**

_Tinham sido mandados até uma vila para resolver um problema com alguns ninjas que atacaram a vila.Não foi difícil derrotá-los, os seus jutsus eram inferiores, mas não contava com aquilo.Pode apenas ouvir um "Cuidado Neji" antes de ver o corpo da kunoichi em sua frente ensangüentado por causa da katana que atravessava seu abdome.Quando olhou quem fizera aquilo apenas pode vê-lo cair no chão com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, logo depois viu o corpo de Tenten caindo e o segurou antes que caísse ao chão._

**Flash back off**

Os olhos frios e perolados encararam a Godaime, ela estava com uma expressão cansada.Escutou um suspiro da mesma, antes que a mesma falasse.

**Tsunade:**Bom, ela já está melhor, mas ainda existem riscos de que ela morra.Só nos resta esperar pelo melhor.Venha comigo vou levá-lo ao quarto onde ela está. – Disse enquanto ia à frente esperando que Neji a seguisse.

**Neji:**Hm... – Apenas a acompanhou em silencio.Durante a trajetória toda foi mantido o silencio.Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao quarto.

**Tsunade:**Neji, não posso ficar aqui tenho algumas coisas importantes a fazer.Ja ne! – Rapidamente se retirou do aposento

**Neji:**Tenten... – O nome dela escapou de seus lábios sem que nem ao menos percebesse, e de uma maneira menos fria do que de costume.Aproximou-se da cama onde ela estava deitada.Lembrou-se de uma coisa, quanto tempo aquilo havia acontecido?Uns cinco meses talvez.

**Flash Back On**

_Haviam acabado de treinar.Ambos estavam descansando.Olhou discretamente para sua companheira de time.É, definitivamente tinha algo errado.Ela estava muito estranha.Já estava cansado daquilo, então resolveu perguntar logo._

_**Neji:**Tenten, o que está acontecendo? – Diz encarando os orbes chocolate da morena._

_**Tenten:**Nada Neji. – Desviou os olhos dos dele.Ele já achava que havia algo errado, não queria dar certeza, no entanto, seus esforços foram inúteis._

_**Neji:**Não minta. – Sabia que ela estava mentindo.Ela não sabia disfarçar.Era uma péssima mentirosa.Viu-a se virar em sua direção e olhá-lo nos olhos.Ela parecia triste._

_**Tenten:**É que... – Estava cansada de esconder o que sentia.Mesmo que fosse rejeitada iria contar. – É que...eu amo você..._

_**Neji:**Hm... – Desviou os olhos do dela.Sentiu suas bochechas quentes.Sabia que tinha ficado vermelho, mas não entendia por que.Após isso, tudo o que disse ela era que ele não a amava, que não amaria uma pessoa daquele jeito.Não entendera o motivo de ter ficado triste ao dizer aquelas palavras para Tenten.Aquela era a mais pura verdade, não?_

_**Tenten:**Neji... – Levantou-se sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.Não disse nada.Apenas saiu correndo.Queria fugir daquele encararia o Hyuuga de novo?Infelizmente, ele era seu companheiro de time.Não podia se esconder por muito tempo.Talvez um dia ele a amasse, esperaria esse dia.Chegou em casa e chorou a noite toda._

**Flash Back Off**

**Neji:**Agora eu entendo... – Disse se sentando ao lado da kunoichi.

_**This time, This place**_

_Esta vez, este lugar_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_Maltratado , erros_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_Quem eu era para te fazer esperar?_

_**Just one chance**_

_Apenas uma chance_

_**Just one breath**_

_Apenas uma respiração_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_**Cause you know,**_

_Porque você sabe,_

_**you know, you know**_

_Você sabe, você sabe_

**Neji:**Dizem...que só se dá valor a alguma coisa importante quando a perdemos.Parece que...isso realmente...é verdade. – Diz ainda com a sua voz habitual fria, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Tenten – Eu...Aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil.

_**That I love you**_

_Que eu te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I miss you**_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_**and you'll never go**_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_Pare de respirar se_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_Eu não a vir mais_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentiu aquele chakra conhecido se aproximando.Afinal, o que ele havia ido fazer lá?Provavelmente, veio apenas para dizer como ela era fraca e que tinha arruinado a missão, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.Estava fraca demais para abrir os olhos e expulsá-lo dali.Na verdade, estava feliz pelo fato de ele estar ali.Sentiu-o acariciar seu rosto enquanto dizia uma coisa.Não!Ela devia estar sonhando!Dizia para si mesma:Tenten, acorda querida!Ele é Hyuuga Neji, o homem mais frio de Konoha.Realmente, essa missão afetou seu cérebro!

**Neji:**Tenten, eu não sei se pode me ouvir, mas eu só queria dizer que eu...

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_Última chance para uma última dança_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_**I'd give it all**_

_Eu daria tudo_

_**I'd give for us**_

_Eu daria por nós_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_Porque você sabe_

_**you know, you know**_

_você sabe , você sabe_

Ela podia escutar perfeitamente o que ele dizia, será que ele diria o que ela estava pensando?Não impossível ele não o faria, apesar de que ela queira que ele realmente diga.

**Neji:**Eu...eu... – Ele era tão orgulhoso, tão frio.Era tão difícil para ele dizer.Ela havia dito a ele naquele dia.Parecia ter sido tão fácil para ela.Por que para ele era tão difícil?Talvez por não estar acostumado a proferir aquelas palavras, talvez apenas por orgulho.Odiava não conseguir dizer.Odiava estar gaguejando.Odiava ter percebido só agora como ela era importante para ele.

_**That I love you**_

_Que eu te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I miss you**_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_**and you'll never go**_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_Pare de respirar se_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_Eu não a vir mais_

Estava quase conseguindo abrir os olhos, estava tão cansada que no inicio até respirar as vezes lhe parecia difícil.Pensou que talvez fosse melhor morrer.Mas não, não faria sofrer as pessoas que ama por ele.Só de o ter um pouco mais perto, fez surgir um fio de esperança.Mas ele ainda não a amava, certo?

**So far away**

_Tão longe_

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

**So far away**

_Tão longe_

**Been far away for far too long**

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

**But you know, you know, you know**

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

**Neji:**Você...é muito...importante...para mim... – Disse olhando a morena a sua frente. – Eu amo...você... – Disse num tom muito baixo, no entanto a morena que abria vagarosamente os olhos pode escutar perfeitamente. – Me perdoe por tudo Tenten...

_**I wanted**_

_Eu queria_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_Eu queria que você ficasse_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_Porque eu precisava_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

**Tenten:**Neji... – Surgiram lagrimas nos seus olhos, logo as mesmas deslizaram por seu rosto enquanto se sentava na cama – Eu te perdôo...E eu sempre te amei, todo esse tempo, mesmo sofrendo eu nunca deixei de te amar... – Disse num tom de voz um pouco triste.

**Neji:**Não se preocupe, eu prometo nunca mais fazer você sofrer – Viu-a sorrir.Aproximou seu rosto de Tenten colando seus lábios nos dela.Logo a mesma deu permissão para que Neji aprofundasse o beijo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo até que o fôlego acabou.Ficaram se encarando por um tempo e logo depois voltaram a se beijar de novo.Talvez, apesar de tudo aquela missão não havia sido tão maldita assim.

**That I love you**

_Que "eu te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I forgive you**_

_E eu te perdôo_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

_**So keep breathing**_

_Então continue respirando_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving**_

_Porque eu não irei embora_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_Segure-se em mim e_

_**never let me go**_

_Nunca me solte "_

_**Owari**_

**Eu:Acabei!--- minha primeira NejiTen! – Desmaia **

**Carinha 1/Carinha2: OO"" – Gota gigantesca – Sem comentários u.u''**

**Eu:Bom...eu sei q nom é a melhor fanfic que vocês já leram i-i'', mas até q eu gostei de escrever!ù.u'' Por favor i-i deixem review's falando oq axaram i-i..nom precisam ter pena, se tiver ruim podem falar!i-i**

**Carinha 1:u.U Tah tah...mas agora eu queria falar sobre o meu cachê!**

**Carinha 2:É..foi muito problemático participar disso u.u eu queru meu cachê!**

**Eu:Er...cachê..?Dinheiro..? – Pega a carteira e abre OO""**

**Carinha 1:Nãoooo...imagina! u.u**

**Eu:O.o err...ok - Entrega uma maleta fechada pros carinhas**

**Carinha 2: o.O – Pega a maleta**

**Eu:Bom...foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês! """ Tchau Tchau – Sai correndo**

**Carinha 1:Hm...vamos ver... – Abre a maleta e vê um monte de notas falsas de joguinhos de criança!ÒÓ Ora sua...**

**Carinha 2:Ela enganou a gente u.u Putz...que problemático!**

**Fanfic by.·.·»Uchiha Sakura«·.·.¤Åñjïñhå¤.·.·»June«·.·.¤Måï dë Á®ïëš¤·.·.**

**Copyright © 2006**


End file.
